¿como conseguir una manzana?
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: ok fic fuera de lo planeado ¿que hará Ryuk con tal de  conseguirse una manzana?


-¿Cómo conseguir una manzana?- se preguntaba el shinigami mientras descansaba en uno de esos lugares que los humanos solían llamar parques. Hasta ahora se había abstenido a que el castaño propietario de su libreta le comprara y regalara manzanas cada vez que podía, pero ahora el castaño estaba encerrado y había renunciado a la propiedad; por otra parte, su segunda libreta que había conseguido gracias a varios engaños se encontraba enterrada en algún lugar no muy lejano de donde él estaba.

Se la pasaba increíblemente mas aburrido que en su oscura tierra de la cual precisamente había escapado. Si bien, había muchos humanos a su alrededor ninguno le parecía tan interesante como para ponerse a observarlo y constantemente imaginaba lo que algún día fue su estómago gruñir de hambre y más cuantos humanos veía pasar ingiriendo todo tipo de alimentos, algunos no le parecían nada mal, pero su absurda tentación solo le permitía pensar en manzanas.

-Helado… paleta… cosa rosa y esponjada… chocolate… helado- contaba las cosas que vendían por ahí – papas fritas… cosa rosa y esponjada con un insecto adentro…ah?- se detuvo a observar un conjunto de personas que se amontonaban.

-_Y ahora, para mi siguiente truco necesitaré… la paleta de esta pequeña_- anunciaba un mago barato a mitad del parque.

-Ah! A ese sujeto le regalan cosas gratis!- tomo como conclusión – Y ahora qué hace? _Desaparecer_? Ooh… no está nada mal… jaja, me pregunto si intentará levitar esa cosa.

-_Muy bien, ahora que he desaparecido esa paleta continuaré con una pequeña demostración de lo que solo los antiguos y poderosos magos conocían existencia, la levitación_- hablaba como cualquier otro estafador, pero a la gente no parecía importarle, estaban bastante aburrida (tal vez tanto como Ryuk) como para entretenerse con él –_ solo tengo que pronunciar las palabras mágicas y mi sombrero comenzará a levitar… 1…2…3 y!_- el mago golpeó su sombrero con la varita de madera, pero nada ocurrió – _bueno, esta vez si… 1…2…3 y! _– volvió a gritar y simplemente nada, algo lo detenía, la multitud empezó a abuchear y el mago a maldecir al sombrero, pero entonces todos, incluyendo al mago se sorprendieron cuando este se alzó medio metro del suelo – _y así se realiza la increíble hazaña de la levitación!_ – gritó entusiasmado y nervioso a la vez porque sabia que él no hacia nada, las personas aplaudieron y arrojaron varias monedas por debajo de los pies del _hechicero_.

-Ja-ja, ¿con que si he? ¿así que quieres levitar? Bueno, concedido- se rió el shinigami cargando al hombre y haciéndolo dar vueltas en el aire. Te imaginarás como acabó aquello, aunque, para buena suerte del hombre Ryuk consideró que los números en la cabeza del mago eran demasiado bajos como para molestarse en escribirlos –Ku-ku, si yo fuera tú, tendría más ku-ku-idado. Ku-ku! – se alegra porque por fin ve algo agradable, una señora gorda y vieja con apenas unos minutos restantes trae consigo una bolsa llena de manzanas rojas – uuu, deliciosas! –decide tomar la bolsa entera, después de todo sería un desperdicio dejarlas ahí.

La bolsa se levanta y se mese en el aire, la señora grita y queda en un estado de shock irreversible.

-Uh? Casandra Evelioth, causa de muerte? Muere de un susto por un shinigami hambriento – bromea sobre lo sucedido y observa su premio – (!-.-) estas son manzanas de plástico…

…

-solo tomaré una…- acerca su esquelético brazo a un puesto de frutas donde un anciano ciego esta aparentemente dormido, toma una y esta se alza sin ningún problema.

El anciano mueve un brazo y golpea la manzana con un matamoscas.

-Eh?... de nuevo.

Ryuk intenta con una manzana del otro lado y esta vez el anciano se levanta y vuelve a tirar la manzana.

-No se suponía que este tipo era ciego?

-Mmm, en dónde están? Malditos ladrones, donde están!- se queja el anciano – se que están por ahí, salgan y enfrenten a un pobre anciano ciego!- amenaza con el matamoscas en la mano.

-Ahora resulta que los ciegos pueden ver a los shinigamis… bien, lo haremos a la forma fácil…- saca **su** death note que no había usado desde que llegó al mundo humano, pero el anciano arremete a diestra y siniestra golpe tras golpe con el matamoscas que casualmente acierta a la libreta que cae de las manos del shinigami – UH! Mier… (T^T) ¿Qué rayos les sucede a los humanos?- por suerte logra atraparla antes de que toque la tierra – anciano demente… uh!uh! no, no, no golpees la death note!

…

-Nuevo plan, tomaré una manzana de un estúpido árbol…

Al parecer esto parecía (al parecer, parece que me gusta decir cosas que se parecen) ser mas sencillo, solo tardó uno minutos en encontrar un árbol con al menos tres manzanas y no hizo gran esfuerzo en cortarlas.

-Umm, finalmente, _crush, crush_, pareciera (^^ de nuevo se parecen) que no he comido una en años… uh? Que es esto? Ooo un gusano… ahh- rompe la manzana en dos y ve el centro podrido y negro de esta – creo que no es mi día de suerte- se lamenta arrojando las manzanas a un lago.

Regresa a descansar debajo de un árbol.

-Shi-shi-shinigami – pronuncia una voz aguda – se-señor shinigami- señala una niña con una paleta roja en las manos.

-¿Qué?

- un señor shinigami – contesta inocente – soy Mailen, señor shinigami.

- una niña? Como puedes verme? Tienes una death note?-

- death note? Con que se come?

-uu, no se come, se usa.

- Uh? Señor shinigami come "death note"?

-No, shinigami comer niñas molestas.

- jiji, tonto, Mailen no ser molesta y no tener buen sabor – muerde su brazo – vez, no, Mailen no tener buen sabor… Manzana acaramelada saber mejor que Mailen, señor shinigami promete no comer Mailen si Mailen regalar manzana acaramelada a señor shinigami?

-Prometido.

Mailen quien tiene ojos color escarlata y tez completamente blanca se alza de puntitas para darle su manzana acaramelada a Ryuk, quien por su parte se agacha para recibirla.

-Señor shinigami tener nombre?

-Ryuk- contesta devorando la paleta.

-Ryuk? Ryuk tener "deatn note"?

-No, no que te pueda prestar

-aaa, bueno, Mailen encontrará mejor forma de usar sus ojos, bye, bye señor shinigami.

…

Tiempo después cuando L y Light atrapan a Higuchi y Misa desentierra la libreta de Ryuk y le regala un manzana.

-_Finalmente, acaso los humanos no saben lo que es estar tanto tiempo sin comer manzanas?_-


End file.
